Oh The Joy Of The Holidays
by Delenn
Summary: I have writers block, that’s why it’s so short. Xena and Gabrielle make different plans for the holidays, but neither are willing to part. Ares/Xena, kinda.


**Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun, and to keep the people from the Xena and Ares shippers club from going crazy, I get no profit from this story. The characters ECT. As well as the story idea belongs to me. The characters Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, Iolaus, and Ares ECT. Do not belong to me, and I am just borrowing them. No copy write infringement intended. Please do not use this story on your web site, web page ECT. Without first asking me and receiving my permission, you may however use this story for private use, but must use it with all disclaimers. If you would like to send this story to a friend, please ask me first, and receive my permission, and you must not get any profit from the transaction. I get no profit from this story in anyway, so please don't sue me!!   
  
Authors note: Wow, that was a pretty long disclaimer wasn't it?? I hope I got everything in though; I don't want anybody to take this story the wrong way! If the idea of Xena and Ares in love, of them having any past relationship, or if Gabrielle and Xena being 'just friends' is not the type of story you want to read, please go someplace else. Yes I know this makes absolutely no sense, but bare with me, PLEASE??   
  
Dedications: This story is Barb, Kat, Illy, G.O.M, Noie, Liz, SR, Tareena, Tali, Eris, GA, Everyone I missed, and for everyone at the shippers club for their support, and for liking my stories, even when I didn't!   
  
Warnings: Sex: No, just kissing. Subtext: NO. Language: No. Violence: No.   
  
Rated: PG   
  
Now for the story!!!!! *Everyone claps, glad to be rid of the disclaimers***   
  


* * *

  
  


Oh The Joy Of The Holidays   
By Delenn

  
  
  
  
Gabrielle and Xena sat, both moody, contemplating a very annoying situation; For the holidays Xena had agreed to go to a party with Ares. Gabrielle had invited Hercules and Iolaus to spend the holidays with them. Neither woman wanted to separate or change their plans. Xena said "It'll be a total disaster!" thinking of the other times Hercules and Ares had been in the same room together.   
  
Gabrielle pouted "There go the holidays."   
  
Hercules showed up and said "I hope you girls are ready for some fun?"   
  
Gabrielle said "Hi, Herc, Iolaus."   
  
Xena didn't bother to even look up. Iolaus said "You both look lovely!!"   
  
Gabrielle said nothing, Xena replied "Shove it, little man."   
  
Ares appeared "Xena, you look stunning....."   
  
Xena sighed "Shut up." She then pushed between Ares and Hercules, while Gabrielle occupied Iolaus. "I said knock it off."   
  
Gabrielle agreed "I agree with Xena." then as an afterthought added "SURPRISE!"   
  
Ares looked sort of stunned "Xena, what's going on?"   
  
Xena said "Didn't I say to shut up? There's been a change of plans. I have no idea what that change is. I suppose we are ALL going to have to put up with each other."   
  
Gabrielle and Iolaus sighed. Hercules struggled to comprehend what had happened. Ares wisely decided that now was NOT the time to test Xena's patience and aim. Xena felt almost sorry that she'd yelled, almost. Gabrielle said "Look we have to work this out...."   
  
No one answered her, so Gabrielle asked "What the hell is up with you?"   
  
Ares decided he stood the best chance of not being killed and said "We are not supposed to say anything."   
  
Gabrielle nodded "Oop's, sorry."   
  
Ares ventured, he was hurt that Xena was ignoring him. "If you are going to spend the holidays here, then I'm leaving. We can do something some other time."   
  
Xena bit her lip, considered her options, put her hand on Ares' arm and said. "No, stay, please? Just till we work this out?"   
  
Ares grudgingly nodded, her 'please' had thrown him off. Hercules asked "Why in tartarus would you care?"   
  
Gabrielle sighed "Oh let it go, Herc, you get used to them after awhile."   
  
Xena smiled and ignored the fact that Gabrielle was staring daggers at her. Like Gabrielle said they could just get used to it.   
  


To Be Continued

  
  
_Yep that's it for now, told ya it was weird. *The crowd yells 'Cheep, Del, that was CHEEP.' Delenn sighs and says 'Yes I know, sorry!'*_


End file.
